The endovascular treatment of a variety of vascular maladies throughout the body is an increasingly more important form of therapy. Catheters have been used to place various treatment materials, devices, and drugs within arteries and veins in the human body. Examples of these devices and their use in such treatments are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,437 and 5,261,916, in which methods and devices for delivery of coils or wires within the human body to sites, such as aneurysms, to occlude those sites are disclosed. Coils, such as those discussed in these documents as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069, may be of a regular or helical configuration or assume a random convoluted configuration at the site. The coils normally are made of a radiopaque, biocompatible metal such as platinum, gold, tungsten or alloys of these and other metals. In treating aneurysms, it is common to place a number of coils within the aneurysm. The coils occlude the site by posing a physical barrier to blood flow and by promoting thrombus formation at the site.
Coils have typically been placed at the desired site within the vasculature using a catheter and a pusher. The site is first accessed by the catheter. In treating peripheral or neural conditions requiring occlusion, the sites are accessed with flexible, small diameter catheters such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,768 and 4,813,934. The catheter may be guided to the site through the use of guidewires (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,579) or by flow-directed means such as balloons placed at the distal end of the catheter. Use of guidewires involves the placement of relatively long, torqueable proximal wire sections within the catheter attached to more flexible distal end wire sections designed to be advanced across sharp bends at vessel junctions. The guidewire is visible using x-ray techniques and allows a catheter to be navigated through extremely tortuous vessels, even those surrounded by soft tissue such as the brain.
Once the site has been reached, the catheter lumen is cleared by removing the guidewire (if a guidewire has been used), and one or more coils are placed into the proximal open end of the catheter and advanced through the catheter with a pusher. Pushers are wires having distal ends adapted to engage and push the coil through the catheter lumen as a pusher itself is advanced through the catheter. Once the coil reaches the distal end of the catheter, it is discharged from the catheter by the pusher into the vascular site. However, there are concerns when discharging the coil from the distal end of the catheter. For example, the plunging action of the pusher and the coil can make it difficult to position the coil at the site in a controlled manner and with a fine degree of accuracy. Inaccurate placement of the coil can be problematic because once the coil has left the catheter, it is difficult to reposition or retrieve the coil.
Several techniques involving Interlocking Detachable Coils (IDCs), which incorporate mechanical release mechanisms and Guglielmi Detachable Coils (GDCs), which utilize electrolytically actuated release mechanisms, have been developed to enable more accurate placement of coils within a vessel.
One technique for detaching an embolic coil is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,916. According to that technique, a coil having an enlarged portion is mated with a pusher having a keyway adapted to receive the enlarged portion of the coil in an interlocking relationship. The joint between the pusher and the coil is covered by a coaxial member. The coaxial member is movable by sliding the member axially. As the coaxial member is moved away from the junction where the coil's member engages the keyway of the pusher, the coil is freed from the catheter assembly and the pusher may then be removed.
Another IDC device for placement of coils is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,437. This device includes a coil having a helical portion at least one end and a pusher wire having a distal end that is threaded inside on the helical coil by use of a threaded section on the outside of the pusher. The device operates by engaging the proximal end of the coil with a sleeve and unthreading the pusher from the coil. Once the pusher is free, the sleeve may be used to push the coil out into the targeted treatment area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,415 discloses the use of a catheter having a constricted or feathered end to retain a number of embolic coils on a guidewire for precise placement using a pusher sheath.
Electrolytic coil detachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,122,136 and 5,354,295. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,136, the coil is bonded via a metal-to-metal joint to the distal end of the pusher. The pusher and coil are made of dissimilar metals. The coil-carrying pusher is advanced through the catheter to the site and a small electrical current is passed through the pusher-coil assembly. The current causes the joint between the pusher and the coil to be severed via electrolysis. The pusher may then be retracted leaving the detached coil at an exact position within the vessel. Since no significant mechanical force is applied to the coil during electrolytic detachment, highly accurate coil placement is readily achieved. In addition, the electric current may facilitate thrombus formation at the coil site. The only perceived disadvantage of this method is that the electrolytic release of the coil may require a period of time that may inhibit rapid detachment of the coil from the pusher.
Another method of placing an embolic coil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,407. This patent shows the use of a device in which embolic coils are separated from the distal end of a catheter by the use of heat-releasable adhesive bonds. The coil adheres to the therapeutic device via a mounting connection having a heat sensitive adhesive. Laser energy is transferred through a fiber optic cable which terminates at that connector. The connector becomes warm and releases the adhesive bond between the connector and the coil. Among the drawbacks of this system is that it involves generally complicated laser optic componentry.
There is a need to provide alternative mechanical mechanisms for delivering implants, such as embolic coils, that combine accurate positioning capability with rapid implant decoupling response times.